vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elise (Azure Striker Gunvolt)
|-|Base= |-|Septima= Summary Elise is a boss in Azure Striker Gunvolt. Bullied in school for her septima, Elise commonly played video games as an escape from reality. After a certain someone sent her an email and gave her the ability to use her septima in the game, she caught the attention of Merak. She was captured by Sumeragi and experimented on to control her resurrection powers, resulting in an insane alter ego of her to be created. This alter ego killed many of the scientists before it was stopped and sealed within the original with hypnosis. The scientists then created another personality, who killed the remainder of them and turned all of them into zombies. The two, eventually three, personalities can fight as separate people. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: '''Elise, "The Eternal Envy" '''Origin: Azure Striker Gunvolt Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Adept Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Multiple Personalities, Resurrection (Her personalities can revive one another, and she can revive people as normal or as undead zombies under her control), Duplication (Her split personalities can turn into three separate people), Can summon the corpses of snakes to resurrect and have attack her foes or the turn into and throw as kunai, Petrification, Body Control (Can turn her arms into whips), her insane personality has Intangibility (Gunvolt is unable to damage her, requiring Copen's Power Grab to be defeated.), Data Manipulation (Used her septima to ressurect her character while playing a video game in the Drama CD "Lazy Kingdom", though it's implied this was with help from an outside source so it may not be combat applicable) Attack Potency: City Block level '(Fought Gunvolt) 'Speed: Relativistic (Can tag Gunvolt with projectiles) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Large Building Class+ (Should be compareable to normal humans in her verse) Durability: City Block level '(Her dominant personality is slightly more durable then her original personality, but both are still able to take several attacks from Gunvolt) Intangibility makes her third personality hard to kill 'Stamina: Above Average Human (Able to fight Gunvolt for a long period of time) Range: Standard Melee Range, several meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Her Glaive, containing her septimal powers, which she can summon at any time Intelligence: Unknown, likely average. All three personalities are masterful in use of their Septima. Weaknesses: Originally, Elise could only revive people as Zombies. Thanks to Sumeragi's cruel experiments and her other personalities given form, she can revive anyone normally. Her original personality is extremely weak willed and mostly takes orders from her dominant one. They won't summon their insane personality except as a last resort. Her petrification won't work if her enemy isn't looking at her while she uses it. Resurrection doesn't summon the one resurrected at their full health. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rebirth: '''Elise's Septima, which allows her to ressurect others *'Split Personalities: Thanks to Sumeragi's attempts to harness and control her power, Elise now has physical manifestations of her spit personalities **'''Viper Throw: Elise summons the corpse of a snake and uses it as a Kunai. If it lands on the ground or is hit in mid air, it is turned into a zombie snake. Her insane personality uses an energy charged version of this move. **'Slithering Whip:' Elise and her other personalities attempt to whip their enemy. **'Viper Rondo:' One of Elise's personalities throws kunai while the other attempts to whip their enemy. **'Grogon Gaze:' Elise stares at her enemy and creates a purple aura in front of her from her eyes. This can temporarily petrify her foe, causing them to take more damage in the process. Elise's personalities then proceed to relentlessly barrage her foe with kunai, should this attack succeed. Can be avoided by not looking at either of her personalities. **'Resurrection:' An attack Elise uses by chanting Life, return to life, break the cycle and return from nether coils. Resurrection! Elise resurrects any of her separate personalities that have been killed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Resurrection Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Azure Striker Gunvolt Category:Petrification Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Duplication Users Category:Teenagers Category:Necromancers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Whip Users Category:Soul Users Category:Female Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Sumeragi Group